Flightless Birds, Winter Skies
by SycoReaperMan
Summary: When the skies are perfect, and the time is right. And a villain is threatening your life, the most beautiful people can become even more beautiful. Two very in love teens find out just how Christmas miracles work. RobStar romance comedy


_Hey there Reaper again, I want to thank the people who reviewed my last story but a particular thanks to titanfan45 and Wolvmbm there comments made me feel all special inside lol. Ok so here is another Christmas story about our beloved little titans._

_-Reaper_

"You're what!" cried the usual happy and calm green teenager.

"What? I am going down to the tech center to look up on the recent burglaries in the city." replied the team leader.

"Dude ,come on its Christmas Eve and you want to watch a bunch of camera's and read some dumb old newspapers. Come have some eggnog, watch a cheesy Family Channel Christmas special and joke around. Even Raven is being nice today!"

Robin sighed shaking his head as he moved out into the hallway. He knew what time of the year it was, he didn't care either. Christmas was boring around the Tower, every year they did the same thing the only thing that changed was how much alcohol was thrown into the eggnog. He knew the criminal's would be out tonight, he had that feeling in his gut.

As the teen entered his special office room for criminal files he sensed someone following him, someone who wasn't walking. He judged from the happy sounds of the gliding it was Starfire.

"Kori what's up? Shouldn't you be out there partying?"

The young alien girl stayed quiet as they both entered the room, Dick found it confusing and a little creepy that the attractive orange skinned teen would stay peacefully soft voiced this evening. Usually she was chatting his ear off.

"Robin… why must you act this way tonight… it's my favorite time of the earth year and you aren't going to spend it with me?"

The team leader turned around quickly almost shocked at the way she said it. Almost as if he was suppose to be around her all the time. Like a lover, a boyfriend… a husband.

"Kori I just want to look at a few vide logs is all. You know I want to spend tonight with you, but this city needs me."

The alien teen landed on the floor and kept her emerald green eyes fixed on his chest not daring to look into his mask.

"But what about me Robin… what if for once chance I need you tonight. Could the city wait just a few hours?"

Before he could answer her, the red light began to flash over head; he could hear Garfield from two floors down moaning and groaning in agony of having to protect the city of this night of all nights. He sighed and put his gloved hand to her cheek.

"After this… I will spend the whole night with you."

Kori didn't say anything as he ran out of the room and charged down to group with his team. She just floated gloomily along the way.

**10 minutes later**

"Ok guys, this is another break in at the Town House Mall. The store is called Tots N' Toys."

Victor laughed and shook his head, "Probably some late shopper worried he didn't get the right gift for his kid."

"I am sure a late shopper wouldn't use an explosive device to break open the door." Robin retorted annoyed.

"Apparently you have never come home to a wife on Christmas eve with no presents for the kids."

Robin smirked, "I am sure Bee has showed you how it feels."

The metallic man was quiet now. The masked leader sighed finally and opened the shot gun side of the T-Car waiting for it to start to life. Raven and Kori were already flying out to meet them at the mall. Dick noticed a strange way Starfire flew, it wasn't as happy as it used to be, it was similar to Raven's and it made him cringe knowing it was his fault in the first place.

The sound of the engine kicked him back into leader mode

**In the Air**

Starfire and Raven flew side by side for a long while before Raven spoke up, it was strange enough for her to do so, but with Starfire beside her is was nearly impossible.

"So…are you and Dick fighting Kori?"

"No, Robin is merely being Robin; his life is to the protection of this city. I have comes to terms with that."

"But, even you say the boy doesn't have a turn off switch for the hero mode. Why don't you sit him down and talk to him about it all?"

Raven felt sick to her stomach, had she become the relationship leader now?

Starfire didn't reply, she just sped up and left the monotone spell caster in the back to watch the ground for signs of oncoming attacks.

**At the Town House Mall**

The T-Car spun into the parking lot, the wheels making a loud screeching sound. All three non flying boys exited the car and prepared themselves to enter the mall wondering where exactly the explosive devices had been used. Raven and Starfire landed beside them, Kori was farther away from Robin then Raven. She just looked out miles ahead of any of the others. She didn't care about the mission anymore. Robin did.

The masked leader pulled out his staff and ran inside, Beast Boy had morphed into a humming bird and began to fly above the team leader looking around for any hidden attackers. The room was surprisingly quiet.

"Ho Ho Ho! I spy with my big red dot sight, two naughty children who aren't getting presents tonight!" echoed an all too cheery voice of the villain.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Victor mumbled entering the mall his arm cannon at the ready.

Robin entered the toy store that had been broken into. The whole entrance was a pile of rubble and smoke, the walls were having trouble supporting themselves, he needed to make this quick. From the shadows a big metal box flew out and landed at his feet. A tiny tune began to play. As it finished it popped open revealing a jack in the box, it laughed twice before exploding. It sent the team leader flying out of the store and out into the marble floor halls.

"A gift from me to you, no the safest for you to."

As Beast Boy morphed into a panther another gift came flying from the shadows it was a big bouncy red ball. As it neared the green teen it exploding sending jacks everywhere, the usual ball point ends were sharpened this time. It dug into the shape shifting teen's arms and forced him to change back. He coughed and pain as he held himself together looking for whatever had thrown the weapon.

"I am so tired of this guy dude… Cy please tell me you see him." Garfield choked out as he back away from the toy store near the giant metal man.

Victor didn't see him clear but he new where the man was. He was hiding in the back of the toy store; he was very wide and very tall his eyes glowed red with anger. The metal teen took no chances he fired off plasma shots at the oversized thing in the back of the store. But before he could see if it was a hit another gift came flying at him, it was a wind up airplane as it neared him it began to shoot tiny little pellets at him, when they hit his skin they popped, tiny little bombs.

"Screw this lets get him before he throws anymore tricks at us!" Victor yelled as he began to dodge the pellet bombs.

Robin charged in when he heard the giant laughing and shot his bat-rang into the shadows. A metal clank gave him a notice the man was around, he shot his staff out to try and hit the thing. It jumped out at him instead. A giant Santa Claus greeted him.

The villain was head to toe in metal pieces and parts of a robotic Santa. His eyes were blood red and his mouth was a loud speaker. Over his shoulder was a giant sack of more tricks.

"This is too stupid to be real." Raven mentioned.

"You young men have ruined my holiday cheer! I predict coal in your stockings this year." The metal man snag as he ran out.

To say he ran was sort of untrue; he hobbled and bounced like a bouncy ball with legs on it. Raven and Starfire shot a wave of black and plasma green energy at the man to take him down. It was over so fast it was funny.

Garfield and Victor weren't laughing, the shape shifters arms were badly hurt, and several sharp jacks had jabbed into the bone. Raven was at his side healing him up slowly, taking her time to make it just right. They looked into each other's eyes and something made Robin want to vomit. He knew his to comrades were in love and made him very depressed to realize they shared it happily with one another. Victor was wielding small holes in his chest plates and metallic forearm. His cannon was jammed he would need a whole day to repair it at the Tower.

As Robin limped out of the tower he realized the exploding Jack in the Box had taken a good hit on his left leg. As he exited he saw Starfire sitting on the T-Car's hood looking up at the city lights just a few yards away. They were beautiful; a soft green and red tint to every real building around, the multi colored Christmas lights adorned the walls of the mall. But what was more beautiful was Kori in the soft glow of the lights above her, a small smile on her soft lips.

Dick walked up to sit beside her, "I am sorry… for earlier. I just let this job go to my head and nothing can stop me."

"I know Robin there is no need to apologize… you have a important job that I can't come in between."

Dick looked at her his hand resting on hers.

"Kori, you're my best friend, more then my best friend, you are my world. This job is what I am born to do and you… I am born to… be with you."

Starfire turned her head her red eyebrow raised in wonder, this she really didn't understand.

"What do you mean Robin?"

"Kori what I am trying to say is that I… I love you!" he screamed it out loud.

Victor was in the background of course, "Finally."

Starfire turned to look at the team captain her smile was back; it was soft and delicate like a true smile. The T-Car's radio began to play the song Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine, for no particular reason, maybe just fate. It was quick from that slow moment; her mouth was against his, his hands were around her waist, her hands in his hair. The kiss was heated at first, but it turned to a delicate loving one, slowly they pulled away each others lips to rest there foreheads together. Kori giggled softly.

"And I love you Dick…"

"You called me by my name!"

"Yes… I did… do you not wish that?"

"I just thought… well that you didn't like it or something."

Victor could be heard laughing in the background.

Starfire held him close resting her chin in the crook of her neck. The song continued to play and he lifted her up sitting standing her up on the marble center of the mall. The beautiful soft voices of Iron & Wine echoed in the hallway, the others were at the end of the mall hall way. There they began to dance, slowly turning each other around like that prom night so many months ago. As the song came to an end they both kissed once more and stood still there bodies like one in the hold they had on each other.

"Aww… it is tear jerking aye Cyborg?"

Garfield and Victor laughed softly before Garfield was hit on the back of the head by the violet haired beauty.

"Why can't you be that romantic?"

_Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night_

_**Note-**__ I was listening to the Twilight Soundtrack as I wrote this, and the song Flightless Bird, American Mouth can be heard on it. I suggest you all look it up and listen to it as you read this story and One Christmas in a Tower. It's very beautiful and makes me think of my fiancé every time I do. I love you Megan with all my heart_

_-Reaper_


End file.
